Essays
by ILovePixie
Summary: Ichigo's class got a simple writing exercise: write a romantic story. Too bad Ichigo doesn't know what to write. What will happen when Ishida gives advice?  Yaoi...


**A/N:** This is my first yaoi story and very first time writing such a kiss... I hope it came out well. English isn't my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes. If there are mistakes please let me know so I won't make them again. And for those who hadn't seen it yet this is **_yaoi_**meaning two boys will fall in love. If you knew this and still want to read the story I can only say one thing: Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters listed in this story belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

It started as any other day at Karakura High for Ichigo Kurosaki. A weird greeting from Keigo, a normal hello from the others and the same slightly strange teacher. It wasn't until later that things started to get different.

Tringgggggggggg.

"Alright everybody, put down your textbooks it's lunch. After lunch you can continue this exercise." The teacher walked out of the classroom to eat her own lunch.

Ichigo and the others walked to the roof to eat their lunches. Even though he still hated Shinigami's and thus Ichigo as well, Ishida still ate lunch with them. Keigo and Mizuiro were somewhere else doing business and Tatsuki was sick at home.

"What do you have for lunch, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked Rukia when they sat down. "I've got sweet potatoes with butter and red bean paste."

"I just got a few sandwiches." She smiled at her and looked around the group. They sat in a semicircle. Next to her sat Orihime, next to Orihime sat Chad, next to him Ichigo and next to him Ishida. She noticed that Ishida was lost in his own thoughts. She wondered what he was thinking about. The conversation continues on food for a while before turning into the exercise they got from the teacher. Namely writing a romantic essay in correct grammar and spelling. "What's yours about, Inoue?"

"Oh, mine is about a high schoolgirl falling in love with a transfer student. What's yours about, Kuchiki-san?"

"Mine is about a boy of noble descent and a girl from the streets falling in love with each other, but the rules don't allow it. So the boy goes against all the rules to marry her." Rukia sounded completely lost in her own world.

"You know, that sounds an awful lot like the story of Byakuya and your sister." Came Ichigo's accusing voice.

"So at least I have something! I didn't see you writing anything at all!"

"That's true I don't have anything yet. I just can't think up anything." The boy looked at Chad. "What's your essay about Chad? I saw you were very busy writing."

"A guy in a street gang falls in love with the most peace loving girl in the city." Chad returned to eating his sandwich. It didn't look like he was going to say more.

"Why not, what's your essay about Ishida?" Ichigo just noticed Ishida hadn't said anything in the whole conversation yet. It stayed silent. "Ishida, hellloooo Ishida, you there?"

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Ishida finally returned to earth, sadly enough he returned irritated.

"You don't have to be so annoyed. I only asked what your essay is about." Ichigo was now annoyed as well. Why did Ishida hate him so much? He has never done anything wrong to him. It's not like Ichigo could help the fact that he was a Shinigami. Well, maybe, sort of, whatever.

"Oh, I don't have anything yet." The Quincy didn't look him in the eye, but turned back to his lunch.

"That's not true, I saw you writing." Ichigo got even more irritated that Ishida was flat out denying it.

"You must be mistaken, I haven't got anything yet."

"I still don't believe you." Ichigo muttered. Oh he will find out what Ishida's essay is about. Maybe not now, but he can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. Ishida doesn't stand a chance. The conversation had turned into the test next week while he was thinking up ways to get Ishida to tell it to him. The lunch ended and they went back to the classroom to finish their essay. Ichigo looked at Ishida, who was busy writing. See, he did have something already! Ichigo thought to himself. Otherwise he wouldn't begin writing in the middle of the paper, but why did he deny it when I asked? The orange-haired boy looked around again, everybody had already written at least one page and what had he? That's right, nothing.

"Are you having trouble writing, Kurosaki-san?" The teacher asked nicely.

"I can't think up anything, sensei. I guess I'm just not a romantic person."

"Then how about writing an action story with a bunch of characters. You can let two of those personages fall in love in the end. This way you can already start writing and can wait with writing the romance." The teacher smiled.

"Hmm that's a good idea. I'll start immediately."

"Alright, success." She walked away again. An action story with a lot of characters huh? Must be possible. Okay action… action… I got it! Ichigo started writing.

Tringgggggggggg

"Can I have everybody's attention before you're going? Alright, I want you to hand in this assignment next Monday. This should give you enough time I think, considering it's Wednesday now." Everybody wrote down when it needed to be hand in and left the classroom.

"Oi, Ishida, wait up!" Ichigo yelled when the raven-haired boy started to walk away from him.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Ishida wasn't happy that Ichigo disturbed him again. Probably to ask about that stupid story again. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him, it was just that he'd rather not do it. Why you ask? Well it just wasn't a creative story.

"I just wanted to know if you had your story finished?" See Ichigo asked him about his story. The next question would probably be what it was about.

"No, it is not finished yet."

"Care to tell me what it's about? I'll tell you about my story as well."

"Why do you need to know it so bad?" The boy thought about that. Why did he want to know it? He didn't even know himself, but that wouldn't be a good reason for Ishida.

"We're friends, right? It's only natural to show interest in those things." That was a good reason, well to Ichigo.

"You and I are not friends, Kurosaki. We are merely acquaintances, even though we fought together." Somewhere in Ichigo that hurt. He didn't know why, but it just hurt.

"I see you as my friend even if you don't feel that way, so I'll tell you what my story is about." He actually didn't want to tell before Ishida, but he didn't have another choice now. "It's actually just what we've been through. With Rukia I mean in Soul Society. I know it's not very creative so I changed it a bit. There are no Shinigami's or something similar in my story, but the basics are the same."

"I did that as well." Ishida stopped walking on the crossing where they both needed to go another way.

"What did you say?" Ichigo turned around not noticing where they were or that Ishida had stopped.

"I said I did the same." The Quincy started to take the turn to his house.

"Wait, Ishida!" Ishida stopped walking and turned around yet again. "Who are going to fall in love in your story?" Ichigo looked honestly curious. Good time to mess with him a bit Ishida thought.

"Hmm I was thinking about you and Rukia…" The Substitute Shinigami turned completely red and began stuttering. He was trying to say he wasn't in love with her, but it wasn't working. Ishida put his glasses good on his nose again to conceal his smile. "Relax, Kurosaki, I was just joking."

"Oh, good." Ichigo began to regain his normal color. "Then who?"

"Huh, what?" He looked over at Ichigo. "Oh I don't know yet." Okay this was one big lie. He did know who were going to fall in love. They were already falling, but Ichigo couldn't know who they were. "You?"

"Dunno, maybe that Hinamori girl and Toshiro. They seem pretty fond of each other." There was an awkward silence. Both tried to think up something to say. It was Ichigo who eventually broke it.

"Well I'm going then." Ichigo said and turned around, facing the direction of his house. "Tell me when you know who are going to fall in love. I'm pretty curious."

"We'll see about that. Bye, Kurosaki." Ishida started walking away.

"Bye, Ishida!" Ichigo walked away as well. I wonder who are going to fall in love in Ishida's story. But I can't imagine he hasn't already thought the whole story out before writing. That sounds more like Ishida.

The following days were quiet. Ichigo didn't ask Ishida about his story anymore. And Ishida didn't bother telling Ichigo. The others didn't ask Ishida about it either. The day the essay needed to be turned in came closer and closer. The raven-haired boy had already finished it. It was completely perfect, at least in his eyes. He wished it was real though…

Ichigo was working on his story in the break, he was alone in an empty classroom. He still needed two people to fall in love. He just couldn't think two people up. The best was of course if two main characters fell in love. But no way he was going to let himself fall in love with Rukia. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just not in that way. Not with Inoue either, he is aware of her crush on him he just didn't like her back. He thought of Rukia and Renji. Sadly Renji said he wasn't in love with Rukia, but with some other Kuchiki family lid. Renji would kill him if he did that even though he would probably never know about it. Ishida and Rukia… No they just didn't seem to fit together. Ishida and Inoue… That sounded like a good couple, but for some reason he couldn't do that. Maybe it was because Inoue liked him? No that wasn't it. Then because of Ishida… why couldn't he pair the boy up with someone else. Why every time he thought about it, he felt sad and a bit mad. Could it be jealousy? No way why would he be jealous of that. He didn't like the Quincy that way, or did he? No he didn't! He liked girls, right? Ichigo pulled at his hair in frustration. 'I'm slowly starting to get insane!' The essay was due tomorrow so he'd better think something up. He heard the door open and turned around. Ishida. Fine exactly who he needed to see now! Not. The boy was actually not that bad to look at. His personality could be a bit cold, but he could also be very caring if you got to know him. And with the precision he could fire arrows from his bow was awesome. 'I wonder what he looks like under that shirt… it must be good considering how strong he is.' Ishida coughed to get his attention. Ichigo hadn't noticed he was staring at the boy. He blushed when he did and looked away, but not before seeing a little blush on the Quincy's face as well.

"Kurosaki, I walked past and saw you sitting here. It looked like you needed help. Anything I can do?" Ichigo was shocked. Ishida offered to help him. He normally didn't do that considering he always said he hated him because he was a Shinigami.

"I just don't know who need to fall in love. I think I get a higher grade if it are two main characters." He decided it was better to let the raven-haired boy help with that problem instead of the other I-might-think-I-like-you problem.

"I think I understand your problem. You don't want to pair yourself up with someone you aren't in love with and you don't want to offend anyone by pairing them up." Ishida thought for a bit. "Who do you think will not be offended if you pair them up?"

"I… I don't know." Ichigo looked helpless. "You have the same story, well sort of. So who did you pair up?"

"I paired myself up with the person I like." Ishida didn't have any problem telling him. He wasn't planning on telling who the other person was anyway.

"Oh that's an easy solution for you," Ichigo thought about. If he paired himself up with the person he liked than the teacher would read that. Hmm that might not even be such a big problem, she doesn't know it's him and Ishida anyway. The boy wasn't even sure if he liked Ishida. So writing a story about him and the Quincy would just be weird, even if it might give him some insight in his feelings . "But I don't think I can do it."

"What do you mean, think?" Ishida sat down on the corner of Ichigo's desk.

"Well… I think I like someone, but I'm not sure about." Oh no now was he getting help from Ishida about his other problem.

"Hmm I can't belief I'm actually helping you with something like this, but do you often think about the other person?" Did he? The Substitute Shinigami thought about. Yes, he did think about him often.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright what do you feel if you see the person close to someone else?" Ichigo thought about what he felt when he wanted to pair Ishida up with Inoue.

"I feel sad and a little angry at the other person." The raven-haired boy decided to try to figure out a bit about the person's identity.

"Sounds like jealousy. I think you like her." Ichigo turned red at that. Ishida thought he was talking about a girl. He might as well tell him it wasn't a girl. I mean if he ever wanted to tell Ishida it was him, then he could better already reveal a bit.

"Well actually… you see… that 'her' you're talking about…" The other boy finished his sentence for him.

"Isn't a 'her'?" Ishida was not really all that surprised. He already had a feeling that Ichigo would swing that way only now was it confirmed.

"How'd you know?" Ichigo was surprised, how could Ishida know what he was going to say?

"I think everybody, well except Inoue, thinks you're gay." The orange-haired boy turned away from Ishida looking sad. He didn't want everybody to know about it. "Don't worry, nobody cares about it, anyway."

"But still, I don't want anyone to know…" Ichigo looked so sad that it hurt Ishida to look at him. He didn't want the boy to be sad.

"I don't know if this is any help to you, but I'm gay as well." Ichigo suddenly thought about Ishida's story again. He said he fell in love with someone in Soul Society. Maybe it was him. That thought made Ichigo very happy.

"I honestly didn't know that about you. You said you are in love with someone. May I know who? Just out of friendly curiosity of course." The Quincy thought about that. Did he want to tell Ichigo? No, he was afraid he would reject him.

"No, I'd rather not. You still need to finish your essay. If I were you I would hurry up." Ishida stood up and turned around to leave. "The break will end in 10 minutes. Goodbye, Kurosaki."

"Later, Ishida." The Substitute Shinigami started writing again, with as couple Ishida and himself.

The following days were quite uneventful. Ichigo handed his essay in just like everyone else. After that live went back to normal. The occasional Hollows and homework. Ichigo's feelings for Ishida didn't change. Quite the contrary they grew stronger, what could be quite annoying while fighting hollows together. He often found himself staring at the boy while he needed to deliver the final blow of something like that. It could be quite annoying. A few days later they got the grades from the essay.

"Alright, here you go, good job." The teacher was handing out the essays. She came at Ichigo's desk. "Here's yours, Kurosaki-san. Good job on that." Ichigo looked at his grade. They were graded from 1 to 10, with 1 as lowest grade and 10 as highest. Wow he had a 9,5! He turned around to ask the others.

"Oi Rukia, what's your grade?"

"A 7." She looked a bit angry. "Yours?"

"9,5" Ichigo sounded proud of himself.

"Tsk, show off." Ichigo laughed at that.

"Ah no need to be jealous, Rukia. Chad, what's you grade?"

"8,5"

"Nice." Ichigo turned around. "Inoue, what's your grade?"

"An 8,5" She might didn't look like it, but her grammar was fine and she could be quite creative when she wanted to be.

"Wow, good going, Inoue!" She blushed.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo smiled and turned to Ishida.

"9,7 Kurosaki." Ishida said it before the boy could even ask.

"That's an almost perfect grade. Amazing, can I read your story?" The Quincy looked up at him

"No."

"Come on I will let you read mine." Oh no what did he just say. Ishida couldn't read it! Please let him say no.

"Alright then." Shit! Ichigo turned a bit red.

"I will give you mine after school." Ishida nodded.

"I will give you mine then as well." Ichigo turned back to the teacher when she began to explain the most made mistakes.

Tringgggggggggg

"I'll see everyone tomorrow, don't forget to do your homework. Goodbye." Everyone left the classroom. Ichigo and Ishida stood outside.

"Here you go Ishida." Ichigo handed the boy his story. "Can I have yours?" Ishida handed Ichigo his story even though it was a bit reluctant. Was it really such a smart idea to give Ichigo his story? The other boy thought the same. Maybe it wasn't, but there was no way back now. They walked together to the crossing where they went different ways.

"Bye, Ishida."

"Bye, Kurosaki." Ichigo waved at the Quincy before walking home. At home he went straight to his room, there he immediately grabbed the other's story and lay down on his bed to read it.

"What are you reading?" Rukia asked a few hours later when she came into his room.

"Whaaa, Rukia you can't just barge in here! I almost got a heart attack." Ichigo sat straight up and looked at the clock on his nightstand. Almost 6 o'clock, dinner would probably be ready soon.

"You shouldn't be scared so quickly." The girl sat down on her 'bed' in his closet. "But seriously, what are you reading?"

"Hmm, ehhh." Ichigo tried to think something up. He couldn't tell it was Ishida's story 'cause then she would want to read it as well. "It's just something I got from our teacher about writing stories." That sounded okay.

"Why would you be reading that?" Rukia stood up to grab the papers from him.

"Rukia, don't you have homework to do or something?" Ichigo tried to hid the papers behind his back.

"That's not going to work, Ichigo. Show me the papers!" She tried to grab them again.

"No you can't have them." They struggled for the papers a bit longer. Ichigo almost lost them when…

"Ichi-nii, dinner's ready!" Saved.

"Coming, Yuzu!" Ichigo stood up and took the papers with him. At the door he stopped and turned to face Rukia. "Too bad, I win."

"Don't think you're save that easily." Ichigo decided to not go back in his room for a while. Maybe he could finish reading the story in the park and after that return it to Ishida. He still didn't know who were falling in love. He tried to look for hints, but he just couldn't find any. Maybe he lied and wasn't the character based on him going to fall in love. He came downstairs, evaded his father's attack and ate dinner.

"I'm going to the park I'll be back later. Bye Yuzu, Karin, Dad." Ichigo walked out of the house and to the park. The park looked nice in the evening, it was dark and the few lampposts gave just enough light. He walked over the path to his favorite spot, a bench away from the others without any lamppost. Luckily it was full moon tonight, so he had enough light. After an hour of reading he found out who fell in love. He lowered the papers.

"Unbelievable." He softly whispered. "I'm the one…" Ichigo sat in shock for a few minutes longer. Then he realized exactly what that meant. Ishida is in love with him. He is in love with Ishida. They were in love with each other. I need to tell Ishida! Wait, I need to calm down. I'll first finish reading the story.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo heard a few minutes later. He looked up, there he was.

"Ishida, what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting some fresh air." He saw the papers in Ichigo's hands. "Why are you reading here?"

"Rukia tried to steal the story and I thought you'd rather not have her reading it." Ichigo motioned for Ishida to sit down next to him on the bench. The Quincy hesitated, but eventually he sat down. "Have you read my story already?"

"Yes, I have. Were you finished already?" Ishida didn't look at Ichigo. He looked a bit nervous, which didn't happen often.

"Almost I needed to read one more page, but I already know how it's going to finish." Ichigo looked up at the moon. He didn't know what to say now in his head sounded so easy. 'Hey, Ishida, you know what I love you.' Yeah way easier in his head. The silence continued, it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't really comfortable either.

"So what do you think about my story so far?" Ishida's voice sounded very loud in the silence even though he talked very softly. Ichigo thought about how to reply. He knew damn well Ishida wasn't talking about the story, but about the couple. "Well?" Ishida asked as it stayed silent. Ichigo decided to act rather than talk.

"Kurosaki, are yo-" The rest of Ishida's sentence was silenced by Ichigo's lips. Ishida was shocked and couldn't move. Ichigo felt that the other didn't respond to the kiss. He was sad, maybe he had misinterpreted the characters. He stood quickly and looked ready to run away.

"I'm sorry, Ishida. I thought… in your story… sorry." Ichigo looked the other way. It hurt very badly.

"Kurosaki, look at me." It sounded more like a command than a request. Ichigo turned around to face Ishida. As soon as he did he felt a pair of lips covering his own. His eyes widened in surprise. Ishida closed his eyes and started to move his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo closed his eyes as well and moved his lips in sync. He wrapped his arms around Ishida's waist and pulled him closer. Ishida slipped his arms around Ichigo's neck. He was enjoying the simple kiss when he suddenly felt Ichigo nibbling at his lower lip. He gasped, Ichigo used the opportunity to slip his tongue past Ishida's opened lips. A soft moan was heard from Ishida when Ichigo rubbed his tongue against his own. They broke apart for air, still resting their foreheads together. Both were panting heavily and were looking at each other.

"I love you, Kurosaki" Ishida wanted to pull him in for another kiss, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Please call me Ichigo."

"Then you should call me Uryuu." Ishida gave Ichigo a small peck on his lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Uryuu." Ichigo pulled Ishida in for another kiss. Just like the other one it started slow, but as soon as Ichigo slipped his tongue in Ishida's mouth things started heating up again. Ichigo mapped Ishida's whole mouth out with his tongue rubbing against that one spot that made Ishida moan. Ishida broke away for breath, the orange-haired boy started kissing his way from his jaw to his neck. Once there he sucked on the Quincy's pulse point naturally leaving a mark, while his hands found its way under the boy's shirt. Ishida moaned again. His jeans suddenly became very tight and he became aware of their surroundings.

"Ichi.. Ichigo… we should… we should go somewhere else." He panted. Ichigo needed to agree now, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop anymore.

"You're right." Ichigo whispered in Ishida's ear and sucked on the lobe. The Quincy moaned again.

"My apartment is only 2 streets away." The orange-haired boy pulled away and grabbed Ishida's hand.

"Lead the way."


End file.
